slaughterhorsefandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkarella
Pinkarella is the main antagonist of the game and is the notorious serial killer of Ponyville. History Slaughter Horse Pinkarella is the notorious serial killer of Ponyville. She had narrowly escaped capture there, and now has been lying low in Little Hoofington to resume her activities. She removes her victims' cutie marks and stitches them together to make a beautiful cloak. Slaughter Horse 2 {TBA when released} Mechanics * Pinkarella has the power to kill any pony every night no matter their role (except the ) as the main antagonist of the game. ** In some cases, she will either take a night off to work on her cloak or the is able to fight her off, resulting in no kills. ** The or will be slain when attempting to role block her. * She is immune to magic, therefore, she will not be killed by the 's hex. Strategy In-Game Role In Slaughter Horse, as the notorious serial killer, Pinkarella will kill any pony once almost every night, whether they are a Changeling or not. She can be spotted easily by the or the , although the Gumshoe will give two options, which are the or Pinkarella herself. The Changelings are aware of her identity and will try to avoid her, with the Changeling Queen as the only exception. Pinkarella description.png|Pinkarella's description, SH1 In Slaughter Horse 2, you play as Pinkarella instead of Captain Silvermane. With the help of the Disciple and Gummy, you must avoid being seen from the townsponies. Abilities Strength & Influence Pinkarella sports a great amount of strength as she can kill the aggressive Changeling Drone, although sometimes failing. Her influence is also important as the Changelings try to avoid her. Magic immunity Being a main antagonist, Pinkarella is able to deflect the Spellcaster's hex when used on her. Flavor Text Slaughter Horse * "{first name} {last name} has been found dead. She has been murdered with an edged weapon and her cutie mark has been harvested. {first name} {last name} was the Jailor." -Pinkarella as she kills the Jailor. * "You sentence {first name} {last name} to death on the charges of conspiracy and murder. She starts to laugh manically as the noose is slipped around her neck, and doesn't stop until she is choked silent by the rope. {first name} {last name}'s role was Pinkarella." -Pinkarella as she is hung with her identity exposed. * {TBA} -Reporter confirming a pony's role as Pinkarella. * "I don't like seeing her with all those same knives, but she is either the Nurse or I found you Pinkarella." - Gumshoe as she identifies Pinkarella. Slaughter Horse 2 Appearance Pinkarella resembles the original Pinkamena Diane Pie, or 'Pinkamena' for short, and has a long, cerise-colored deflated mane instead of the original Pinkamena's (Pinkie Pie's) original "poofy" mane. She has a darker pink coat than the original MLP:FiM, with large blank eyes and a menancing smile on her face. As the only antagonist that does not fit into any specific groupings other than enemies, her role box is pink in color. Gallery Trivia Category:Main Antagonists Category:Enemies